Depression is known to be one of the most common mental afflictions of the older adult, a signifant proportion of whom have chronic medical illnesses. Antidepressant medication is often contra-indicated in these patients, hence warranting investigation of alternate modes of treatment. The proposed research is designed to study one such modality of treatment--group psychotherapy, utilizing both cognitive-behavioral and psychoanalytically oriented models. A review of literature fails to show controlled studies comparing the efficacy of any form of group therapy with that of pharmacotherapy in depressed patients above the age of 60 years. We, therefore, intend to explore various factors which may be helpful in optimally matching patients to treatments, either drug or psychotherapy, and then evaluating the results of these different modalities of treatment.